Sonozaki Akane's Husband
Sonozaki Akane's Husband is a minor character in Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. The unnamed husband of Sonozaki Akane's is also the father of Sonozaki Mion and Sonozaki Shion, and son-in-law of Sonozaki Oryō. Character Summary He is also the oyabun (親分), or "boss," of the local yakuza organization. He is not named in any of the released media. Due to her marriage to an outsider, Akane was dismissed as her mother Oryō's heir in favor of her oldest daughter, Mion. The manga contains more detail in that Akane defeated her mother in a kendō match. Oryō did reconcile with her daughter and her husband but all sort of accept she has to publicly maintain her disappointment. In the episode Confrontation of Minagoroshi-hen he obliquely confesses his organization's responsibility for Satoko's situation. As hinted in previous arcs, Mamiya Rina steals money from the yakuza who make a gruesome example of her. This causes her lover/pimp Hōjō Teppei to flee Okinomiya to return to Hinamizawa where he renews his custody and abuse of Satoko. Physical Appearance In his limited appearances, he wears a dark suit with a small organizational pin from, presumably, his yakuza organization. He has black hair and a pencil mustache in Settlement of Meakashi-hen and a fuller one in Confrontation. He wears glasses. He appears, especially in Confrontation, a well-built and imposing man. Sitting next to her, he appears nearly a head taller than Akane. Based on relative height in comparison, this would make him at least as tall as Irie Kyōsuke who is also nearly a head taller than Akane. In the manga, he appears younger than he is in the anime, he also wears a traditional kimono. Personality From his limited appearances, he is quiet and measured. He grimaces with his wife over their daughter Shion's behavior towards Oryō in Settlement and does not intervene. In Confrontation, he address Oryō directly as "Mother" when he advises her. When Keiichi's behavior provokes Oryō and even Akane, he remains calm and tells Keiichi that his daughters talk a great deal about him. When Keiichi nervously jokes that he has heard he is a yakuza, he does not react. Instead, he creates a bit of an opening for his mother-in-law by revealing that his side is responsible for creating the circumstances that led to Satoko's situation. Relationships Despite his limited appearances, a few things can be deduced: Sonozaki Akane In the manga adaptation, Ōishi Kuraudo reminds Akane of her nickname as the "Demon Princess of Shishibone," which suggests she was a bit wild as a teenager. This may explain how she met a young yakuza soldier. Be that as it may, she fell in love to the point she opposed her mother and relinquished her position as heir. They appear still devoted. Shion and Mion In most arcs, he and Akane may appear as "absent parents" with Mion living with Oryō in the main Sonozaki estate and Shion away at St. Lucia Academy. When Shion escapes and returns, she lives in an apartment rather than with her parents. In other arcs where Shion lives openly in Hinamizawa, it is not clear if she lives with her parents. However, he knows who Keiichi is based on conversations with his children which suggests that they do talk about matters such as school friendships. Sonozaki Oryō As noted, Oryō did not approve of his marriage to her daughter for reasons not explained in the main arcs and their adaptations. Nevertheless, he sits with his mother-in-law, addresses her as "Mother," and she seems to have accepted him and even listens to him. Certainly, the Sonozaki benefit from having access to the local yakuza. In his first real appearance in the first episode of Himatsubushi-hen, she makes clear to him and others that she does not want Inukai Toshiki at all harmed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Sonozakis Category:Adults